Wishing on a Star
by Debbie Kluge
Summary: In many ways, love can conquer even the most difficult situation. A short story of the past set in the Jealousy Universe.


Wishing on a Star

**THE REAL ADVENTURES OF JONNY QUEST**

** **

**Wishing on a Star**

**by**

**Debbie Kluge**

** **

**Dedicated to Winnie Lim for her birthday**

May along the coast of Maine is a very special time.Soft breezes swirl bringing in the scent of fresh salt air from the sea to mingle with the sweet smell of spring flowers.The wind whispers through the trees making soft, sighing sounds like the quiet voices of lovers in the dark.At dusk the sky becomes as transparent as glass and shades from golden yellow through soft pink and blue to violet until the light fades away and it becomes a deep velvet black.And as the colors of day shade to the blackness of night stars begin to appear, one at a time at first, then more rapidly until finally the night sky is spangled with a diamond-like panorama of glittering points of light.It is a magical time . . . a time when all things seem possible if you just wish hard enough.

Benton Quest sat in the shadow of a rock wall at the far edge of a clearing about a mile from the Quest Compound.The night sky was luminescent, reflecting the millions of stars that shimmered in the heavens above him.He liked to come to this spot.It was quiet and peaceful.The cares of the world simply didn't seem to exist here.He often came here when he was frustrated or had been having a problem with work.He would sit here and gaze at the glittering night sky letting the quiet seep into his soul and wash away the cares of the day.As he gazed upward the problems and frustrations would begin to fade and soon they would no longer seem to matter.A peacefulness would steal over him and the fog that seemed to cloud his mind would clear and he seemed to see everything so clearly.

And as he sat looking upward he searched for one very special star.He had no idea if it had a name . . . he never wanted to know.He was afraid that if he found it had a name some of its "specialness" would be lost.No matter where he had gone during his adult life he had always searched for that star.And he would never forget the night he had seen it for the first time.

_"There.Do you see it?"_

_ _

_"Where?"_

_ _

_"Do you see Leo?"_

_ _

_"Yes."_

_ _

_"Do you see the five stars that form the lion's tail?"_

_ _

_"Yes."_

_ _

_"Do you see how the second and third stars from the end of the tail form a straight line with the stars that form the head?"_

_ _

_"Yes."_

_ _

_"Follow those stars in a straight line and if you look closely you can see a star sitting up there all by itself halfway between Leo and Cancer.Do you see it?"_

_ _

_"Yes."_

_ _

_"That's my wishing star."_

_ _

_"Your wishing star?"_

_ _

_"Everything I ever really wanted in this life I have wished for on that star.As a child when my father would tell me about heaven I used to dream that when I died and went there, God would put me on that star so that I could look down on this earth and watch over everything important to me."_

_ _

_"Can I wish on your star?"_

_ _

_"If you want.I think I'd like that."_

_ _

_"Then I have a wish."_

_ _

_"Then stare at the star and wish for it as hard as you can.But don't tell anyone or it won't come true."_

_ _

_"But I have to."_

_ _

_"You have to what?"_

_ _

_"I have to tell someone what the wish is."_

_ _

_"Why?"_

_ _

_"Because I wished that you would marry me.And if I don't tell you what I wished, how can you tell me your answer?"_

_ _

_"Ohhhhh . . . "_

_ _

_"Will you marry me, Rachel?"_

_ _

_"Yes . . . yes, Benton, I will."_

Benton gazed up into the night sky at that softly glimmering star and wished for all he was worth that Rachel Quest was here with him now.He missed her so much.Slowly, that feeling of peace stole over him again as it always did when he gazed at that gleaming point of light.She was up there, watching over them, just as she said she would.He knew it.He could feel it.

Leaning back against his rock he said softly, "Hello, Rachel.I've missed you today . . . "

**THE END**

© 1997Debbie Kluge

DISCLAIMER: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and all characters, logos, and likenesses therein, are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., and Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., a Turner company. No copyright infringement is intended by their use in this story. All other material, copyright 1997 by Deborah A. Kluge.All rights reserved.Characters and stories are in no way affiliated with, approved of or endorsed by Hanna Barbera or Turner Productions. This is created by a fan for other fans out of love and respect for the show, and is strictly a non-profit endeavor.


End file.
